Rotting Apples
by Marionette-Nurse
Summary: AU. Roxas loves life but willingly to die for it. While Axel, hates life but willingly to live for it. Too bad Roxas can't remember who he is, and Axel is wondering why Roxas can't speak YAOI. AkuRoku.
1. Noname

**Author Notes:.**

~ Thought of this randomly. :)

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts. I do not own.

There is Shounen-ai, but not right away.

**Warning:** Possibly rushed. And short chapter.

Hope you'll enjoy.

**Read and Review please. No flames.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rotting apple. Bleeding Eyes. Broken Heart. Torn skin. Cold Tears.<strong>

They left me here to die, in this cold world. Blank sky with it's dirty clouds, and it's intoxicating air. I live for the sole purpose to die and never rise up again. My body stays in the dirt, my body stays with nothing but this trash of unclean perfection.

My blonde hair was long, my blue eyes were strained with the tears I cried hours ago, I stayed where I was. Laying here in the gutter, on the cement with nothing to live for.

Everything was gone and my heart hurt so much I can't feel anything anymore.

I'm tired, so very tired. I close my eyes and know exactly I'm not worth living anymore.

"I can hear the voices of the dead."

Something I wouldn't hear, I hadn't looked up cause I was just too weak to look. He chuckled as I could feel his presence, he was right next to me, I opened my eyes that was very painful.

Red hair and green eyes, his face was pale and he wore all black. He could be eighteen or ninteen, or maybe younger like seventeen. I don't remember my own age and I don't think I want to remember it.

"You must be dead cause I can hear you. Your heart beat is very soft and it must hurt a lot," He said in such a comforting voice, I closed my eyes again.

Why is he talking with me?

Why must he bother me?

"I'm interested. And sad a young boy like yourself is laying there alone," He said.

Interesed? In me?

His hand touches my shoulder, it's cold but warm, and his other hand goes to my other shoulder. Then the touch is gone, and I feel something more, something has covered my body, his jacket; possibly.

"Come with me if you have no where to live, my car is parked close," He whispers in my ear.

I can't get up, I can't speak. It hurts too much to do anything at the moment, why must he help me?

Then in seconds he had already picked me up. He was strong or am I light? Very light possibly. It sort of aches; but my body is numb so feeling anything is really nothing.

I hear murmurs from people around.

_'He has the boy.'_

_'Should we do something?'_

_'No, nothing at all, leave him. The boy needs a good place to live for the moment.'_

_'Only if that man knows what he's getting himself into.'_

_'Yes. Or he knows already.'_

_'That boy will surely ruin that man.'_

"Open the car Demyx, and stop smoking you idiot," The man says in such a comforting voice, I can't tell if he's mad or just being playful. The person he is talking to laughs softly and I hear something loud, I'm placed in the back of this car.

The man sits with me, while this 'Demyx' drives the car.

"Picking up strays? Didn't think you were the type," The 'Demyx' says.

I can't open my eyes, it hurts.

The man chuckles. "I'm not, but his voice is very beautiful I had too."

My voice? Beautiful..

He must be delusional.

Then I feel his hand on my cheek, I'm not against him but laying on the seat.

He leans in, I can feel his breathe over my face.

"I'm not delusional. Starting from today, I'm going to take care of you no-name."

Is that a promise?

I'm hoping it isn't, I'm too dead to live with someone like this person.

But I can't feel and I pass out. Everything is dark, how the world should be.

**[- To Be Continued. -]**

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Yes, this is Supernatural.

Distrubing rumors about Roxas, and Axel has something about him right?

Well I'll update sometime.

Reviews are appreciated. NO flames please. :)


	2. TellTale marks

**Author Notes:**

Hello. I edited this chapter :\

:)

_~. Hope you enjoy._

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please.**

* * *

><p><strong>~. o .~<strong>

I took him back to my mansion, my eyes couldn't leave his petite, thin like skeleton that was so sad to look upon because truly he was such a beauty. I wondered what his past was like if he would simply lie in a gutter without getting up, with little interest or care in the matter of how dirtied he appeared. No one even bothered picking him up, no one bothered to ask if he was alright and this brought many more questions that I would like him to answer.

The mere touch of his blonde hair felt against my fingers was more like wet grass, it wasn't soft like it should be in my mind, it was more hard, bristled and pointed to the ends. His face was pale as the moon, nor was it even soft but he was a beauty from just the mere glance anyone would love him, no one although cared for him as much.

He looked upon death as if it was nothing but a dream, he's just waiting to dream isn't he?

"Lord Axel. We're here at the manor," Demyx said in a partly gruff tone, a giggle spurned right after as he raced out from his seat and came to mine, opening the door as I passed him the boy's body.

Delicately Demyx took him in his arms, I jumped out from the carriage and turned to the large Gothic mansion before me. My home and hopefully my parents don't mind the new visitor I picked up.

Demyx stayed on my side we both walked up the pavement to the side doors where two maids in black and white uniforms stood patiently. They bowed in my presence, smiling kindly but when they noticed the boy in Demyx's arms they grimaced just the slightest.

I licked my lips, "Give him a bath and some clean clothes. Once you are finished with that bring him to the dining hall, he must be starving." I told Demyx and the two maids, the trio nodded and I headed inside the mansion right away, the footsteps behind me were cluttered with their silent questions, wondering who he was but Demyx just told them it was none of their business.

At least he knows, and hopefully they know as well.

I walked down a lone still hallway with dark brown walls and red carpet that reminded me of blood. My family is one of the richest in the land, they aren't so cruel but they do judge so I'm a bit cautious about this.

I turned down the right hallway and entered two large doors, walking into the main room where my father works, he and mother are standing in the room with smiles upturned graciously on their faces.

Waving as I shut the door silently, swiftly turning to my parents. My father is writing at his oak desk while my mother is looking out the window but after seeing me she makes her way over to me with a twinkle in her green eyes, her long red hair is in a high pony tail.

"Axel, dear. Where have you gone?" She asked as she touched both my hands with her own.

"I just went into town. I brought a guest back with me, he should be finished with preparations soon. You'll meet him at dinner," I told her and also loud enough so my father could hear me, when they both stopped what they were doing and gave me a look of _'what the hell have we told you about bringing stays home.'_

This look always upsets me because I always seen, I sighed in an exhausted way. "Please stop looking at me like that and try to understand." I plead but when my father stands I know I'm in for a long lecture.

"Axel," He says in a low gruff voice, his hair is a light brown with dark blue eyes. Some how I'm glad I received my mothers looks more than my fathers, he's very intimidating but I'm a lot more scarier when mad with my fiery locks and green eyes.

"We have respected everything you've done to the point of graduating, like bringing strange girls home, finding your own job and buying your place. But since then you have failed at your decisions. No more random people are allowed here," He says, looks to my mother as she gives a nod without saying anything.

"Fine. After this one, no one else. I promise."

This was said in sorrow, annoyance but of course my parents were glad about my promise even though my happiness wasn't included.

* * *

><p>"Oh my.." The maid Marissa yelps in surprise as she undressed the boy, the other maid Kandy stopped the rushing water filling the tub and came to her side in a hurry where the boy was lying on a white table.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asked but when her eyes came upon the boy's body, she covered her mouth in shock, turned around quickly.

"Demyx! Come here."

Demyx entered and his eyes darted to the boy Axel brought in, he walked towards them slowly and saw what startled the girls. He was shocked himself, furrowed brows and worried thoughts shook his mind.

"Axel would like to hear this.." He murmured.

The boy with long blonde hair had bruises covering his entire pale skin, there were faint yellow and dark purple to blue bruises, large as ones fist. Cut marks raked his body as well, around his torso, his legs, lower arms and a few smaller ones around his neck.

Marissa touched his neck softly, "He was severely abused Demyx.. Someone wrapped something.. Metallic around his neck and looked as if they dragged him forcefully, his cuts shown as if he were in a fight or he was a slave to a sick bastard."

The words made Kandy gag in despair. "Demyx go call Lord Axel here this instance, he needs to know about this boy."

Demyx nodded immediately. "Yeah. I'll be right back, just rinse off the blood that's staining the rest of his body." He instructed, disappearing and the two maids scurried in the bathroom as they both got a warm hand cloth and began to wash the blood from his legs, his feet, his finger tips and around his neck.

"I wonder who would do such a thing to him.." Kandy wondered, Marissa nodded as she looked at his face longer and thought.. He was familiar to her.

She however couldn't remember where she saw him.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
